


Drunk Confessions: Starring Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy

by wandsandwhiskers



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drunk Scorbus, Drunken Confessions, Gay Characters, M/M, Party, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandsandwhiskers/pseuds/wandsandwhiskers
Summary: In which Albus and Scorpius get drunk at a party and things are said.P.S. This comes up labelled as having Adult Content, but it actually doesn't and it won't, so just ignore that and click Proceed :)





	1. Scorpius Malfoy's Wizardwide Success: Funny Sausage!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back apparently. If you were expecting a PRDC fic, I apologise, but I've read Cursed Child 5 times and seen it once so I felt I had to do this. This is the only one I've actually written beforehand, so I feel this will be slightly better than my other ones. (Though First Fight got reasonable attention, for some strange reason)  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Btw - Butterbeer is disgusting. It's like even-sweeter-than-normal Irn Bru with a candy floss (or cotton candy for you Americans) flavoured ice cream thingy on top. First sip is nice, then after it's just - no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus advises Scorpius to write a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The Great Hall was buzzing with chattering and laughter this Saturday morning. After Muggle technology had been introduced to the Wizarding World 2 years previous, most of the students could be seen hunched over some sort of gadget as much as possible, Albus and Scorpius included. Scorpius held in his hand the latest iPhone, while Albus was stuck with an old, slow, smashed iPhone 8 from a Muggle second hand shop. His brother, James had dropped in the toilet last year to boot.

"Ding!"  
"Ding!"  
Their phones buzzed simultaneously, along with every other Slytherin 5th year and up's as well.  
_Karl J: Party 2nite starting @8. Do ur best to keep out 4th yrs and below. Slytherin common room. C ya there idiots :p_  
There were a few disgruntled sighs at that last line but the majority of people were grinning.

Soon after, the Gryffindor phones buzzed, then the Hufflepuffs', then the Ravenclaws', all presumably with the same type of message.

Ah yes, the end of year party. Every house took their turns to host it. It tended to get a bit chaotic what with the first, second, third and fourth years sneaking in from their dormitories and getting a bit hammered. It had been running since Albus' and Scorpius' dads' final year, and no teacher had found out yet.

So a 26-year record was pretty good. They had beaten Durmstrang anyway (they only got to 10 years, then 6 years, then 2 years. Their grunting chants were becoming increasingly loud over the years, you see, so they just gave up eventually after being caught 4 times.) Beauxbatons were still going along strong, unfortunately. Fred Jr., despite having left Hogwarts the year before, was currently running bets to guess what number Beauxbatons would get to before losing their streak. This had become their Triwizard Tournament.

Albus looked up at Scorpius, his grin stretching from ear to ear. "My favourite time of year! End of year party! Soiree! Bash! Forget about the N.E.W.T.s! This year we're the bosses! 7th year!" He chuckled. "Can't wait to get hopped up on Firewhiskey-spiked Butterbeer and snog some chicks on top of a table."

Those words made Scorpius' heart sink like the Titanic. He had tried to deny it since the Time-Turning incident with Delphi and his becoming a lot more closer to him, but the way he felt about Albus couldn't be described as platonic anymore. Plus, he knew Albus wasn't attracted to guys, yay for him. He had yet to come out to him. "Haha, yeah," he muttered half-heartedly. Albus didn't notice, for he was a bit preoccupied smiling and waving at a pretty Hufflepuff girl who had stopped to chat with her friend on the other side of the Slytherin table.

This was a bit too painful for Scorpius. His heart sinking lower and lower and his head pounding, he stood up and blindly made his way to the large doors. He ended up in his dormitory somehow, thank Dumbledore, though he hadn't been entirely sure where he was going. He climbed into his bed, closed the emerald green curtains and cast a temporary adhesive charm to keep out intruders - even Albus. As ashamed as Scorpius was about it, he crawled under his blankets and began silently sobbing. "Mu-muffliato!" he incanted, so nobody would hear him crying.

Albus, meanwhile, after agreeing to meet up with the pretty Puff (Nat), later at the party, turned around to discover his friend was nowhere to be seen. He glanced around quickly, hoping to spot him talking to Rose or Lily or Hugo but he wasn't in the Great Hall whatsoever. "Scorpius..." he mumbled as he left to go and search for his friend.

                      _________

Scorpius was still tangled in his sheets but his tears had already dried up. He lay there breathing heavily, with a deep pain in his stomach.

"Scorpius? Scorpius?" he heard a familiar voice calling. He quickly removed the adhesive and muffling charms, opened his curtains slightly and pretended to be half-asleep.

"Scorpius? Ah, there you are! Are you okay?" Albus asked as he rushed to Scorpius' bed, prising the curtains open all the way.

  
"Muh - wha?!" Scorpius cried, acting as if his friend had just woken him up.

  
"Are you okay?" Albus pronounced each word slowly.

  
"Merlin, Al. Er - yeah, I'm fine. Just feel a bit sick. Must've eaten a - a funny sausage, or - or something -"

  
Albus laughed. "Funny sausage? Two points -"

  
"Hey, that's my thing!" Scorpius whined.

  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, it's mine now," Albus smiled widely at Scorpius, warming his heart a bit. "Anyway two points - one - You were eating eggs for breakfast, not sausages. And two - funny sausage sounds hilarious, you should write a children's book about that or something. 'Scorpius Malfoy's Wizardwide success - Funny Sausage!' You, my friend, ARE a funny sausage," Albus giggled.

  
"You're cute when you giggle," Scorpius said absentmindedly, then realized what he had said. "Oh, emm, heh, sorry..."

  
"It's okay. Um... Thank you..." he smiled softly at Scorpius, the one he used when flirting with that Hufflepuff girl.  
Scorpius' heart leaped out of his ribcage and he immediately turned tomato red. As did Albus.

  
"Are you sure you're fine?"

  
"Positive," Scorpius grinned. "I'm feeling better now, just a bit tired, might take a nap," Scorpius answered, faking a yawn.

"So, uh yeah, I'm just gonna - I, uh told Rose - library stuff, you know," Albus rambled, backing out of the dormitory, sticking out his tongue and pretending to throw up.

  
Scorpius smiled. "Yeah..." he said softly, after Albus had gone. He threw himself back onto his pillow and rested his head in his hands. "Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :) Please leave kudos and comment if you did!   
> Check out myInstagram! @__dobbyssock__


	2. Libraries and Swearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus swears in the library. 
> 
>  
> 
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo again! Hahaha I always say that like I'm a YouTuber or something :D (I'm not). I was generally supposed to post this last night, but then I got tired and I felt I could add a little more to it.  
> P.S. I've decided to have a catchphrase, so I'm gonna end everything with an xoxo. 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo. Hahahaha T-Dog :)

Albus was sitting in the library with Rose and Lily, hunched over his Transfiguration essay that was due on Tuesday and staring into space, thinking about what Scorpius had said and what it meant. "You're cute when you giggle... You're cute when you giggle... You're cute when you giggle..." The echo of his friend's words bounced around his head relentlessly, making him unaware of his sister and cousin's excited babbling about the party. 

"Albus!" Rose whisper-shouted, snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
"Shh!" the elderly Madam Pince hushed her, appearing around the corner of a shelf on Care of Magical Creatures.  
"Sorry, ma'am!" Rose apologised, and the frail librarian disappeared again.  
"Er - yeah, what?" Albus questioned.  
"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you today?" Rose, with her voice carefully lowered, asked.  
"Oh, nothing... I'm just wondering if Scorpius is okay... He felt sick earlier."  
Rose and Lily glanced at each other. "Aww," they crooned, their hands clasped under their chins and eyes wide.  
Albus flushed violently.  
He went back to his Transfiguration essay, mad at Rose and Lily, but wondering whether everyone thought that about him and Scorpius. 

A light tapping on his back interrupted his train of thought. He jumped, startled, and saw that it was Nat, his 'date' for later.  
"Hiya!" she whispered happily.  
"Hello!" he forced a smile.  
Ignoring Rose and Lily's raised eyebrows, he grabbed her by the hand and led her behind a shelf on Potions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scorpius was lying in bed watching Netflix on his laptop, finishing up season 3 of Sherlock. His phone beeped with a Multimedia Message from Rose. 

Rosie Posie: Spotted - Albus Potter WITHOUT his beloved bff Scorpius Malfoy! Who is this mystery person he's been replaced by??  
Underneath was a picture of Albus holding Nat the Hufflepuff's hand, clearly leading her somewhere. For the second time today, his heart sank. It was evident that Albus very much liked this girl, and Scorpius knew he shouldn't stand in their way. As much as it hurt him, he wanted Albus to be happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the library Nat was intent on having a conversation with Albus, but his mind was elsewhere.  
After trying and failing for twenty minutes to get more than an "mm" out of him, she stood up. 

"Well, em - I can tell you're a little preoccupied with other things, i - in your uh - head, so I'm gonna leave you to it. See you later, Al!" She waved cheerily (she is a Hufflepuff, after all), and left the library. 

Albus had, in the middle of those awkward twenty minutes, been of course thinking about Scorpius and what he'd said and basically just his entire relationship with the boy and had also realised something. Well, three things. One - Nat was a great girl, but not the one for him. Two - none of the girls he had ever had a crush on were the ones for him - certainly not Delphi. Three - Scorpius was the one for him. Scorpius had always been the one.  
"Shit!" he cursed, running his hands through his hair. "Shit shit fucking shit. Oh Merlin."  
"Ahem, Mr. Potter. Language! And silence, please, for the last time, in my library!" Madam Pince scolded, her pinched, stern, wrinkled face glaring at him.  
Albus made for the exit, kicking a stool along the way in frustration.  
"MR. POTTER!!" The tiny, tottering old lady roared.  
Albus ran for it, cursing even more along the way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scorpius was still lying in his bed, staring blankly at his laptop screen but not taking in what was happening on it. A cold clench in his chest made him extremely uncomfortable. 

Jealousy. The green-eyed monster. 

Albus sudden crashed through the door, swearing his cute little fluffy dark head off.  
"Scorpius! Ahaha! Hello! Em. Yeah! See ya!"  
He ran straight back out the door. Scorpius' mouth twisted into a frown. "I suppose Nat was right behind him," he thought bitterly. He lowered his head into his hands. "Merlin damn it. Why? Why him?" he muttered in despair. 

Once outside the dormitory, Albus heard Scorpius whisper something, he didn't know what, and ran away to find a quiet spot to think.

Ending up outside the alleged entrance to the Room of Requirement, Albus started pacing, trying to get it to open. There was a sort of crunching sound and doors appeared. Charging through, he found a small room with a long sofa, a fireplace and an oak coffee table. The door creaked open and a slightly bewildered-looking wrinkly house elf tottered in with several tankards of Butterbeer, "here to assist Master Potter". "Thank Dumbledore." Albus sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!  
> xoxo


	3. Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shit happens and annoying country songs aggravate Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Em - dunno what to say here. Don't know if this is long awaited, but here's Chapter 3! 
> 
> xoxo

After drinking around 5 tankards of Butterbeer, Albus began to feel a little light-headed. He figured it was good practice for later.

A sudden crunching sound startled the dark-haired boy, and he leaped out of his seat. A familiar blonde head poked through, followed by the concerned face of his best friend.

"Ahhh. Hello. I - uh - I was just - ahem! - wondering where - uh - where you went. Earlier. You know. Ahem!" Scorpius stuttered.

"Well, you found me! Ahaha. Aha. Haha." Albus' attempted cheery voice faded away into a nervous chuckle.

"Er - yes. Evidently - yes," Scorpius mumbled, tapping his fingertips on the wooden door.

"Mm hm."

"Albus, seriously, what's going on?"

"Oh, aha, nothing, I'm fine."

Scorpius gestured towards the empty tankards in front of his friend. "You're clearly not fine, mate."

"Oh - uh - this is - uh - just practice for later. You know, the big game! Game of Thrones a - and stuff. Oh wait, that's the great game," Albus rambled.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, sending Albus over the edge, so to speak.

"Scorpius, I think I'm gay."

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Oooohhhhh," Scorpius breathed, barely stopping himself for jumping for joy. Maybe, just maybe, Albus might actually like him back.  
"I am too."

"Really?!" Albus - well, he shrieked. He coughed. "Ahem. Scorpius? You don't - you know," Albus contorted his face, by way of finishing his sentence.

But Scorpius knew what he meant.

And he couldn't tell him.

Tell him that he loved him.

"Oh, no no no no, Merlin no."  
Albus looked slightly offended at that, so he pulled it back. "No offence," he added. "No, between you and me, that Ravenclaw who sits opposite us in Charms is quite hot, isn't he?"

Albus shrugged and tried to mask the pain he felt. "Not my type."

Scorpius shifted and put his hands in his pockets. "What is your type then?"

 _Adorable blonde nerds who always have their heads in a book. You,_ he thought sorrowfully.

But Albus couldn't say that.

"I don't know! I've just discovered I'm gay, Scorpius!" Albus huffed. "I haven't decided yet."

"Oh, ok," Scorpius said, disappointed. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then. See you at lunch!"

"Bye...." Albus waved, somewhat half-heartedly, as the blonde boy left.

"So I just realised..." Scorpius announced, retracing his steps back into the room.

"What?" Albus looked up hopefully.

"It is currently lunchtime, so I will be seeing you now." He held out his phone which read 15:06 on the lock screen. "Let's go."

          ______________

After pigging out in the Great Hall for a while, (Albus inherited his Uncle Ron's bottomless appetite) they killed some time studying for their Transfiguration exam that was to take place next week.

But of course neither of them could concentrate. Because they're them.

So they were extremely thankful when Rose, Lily and Hugo came to find them and tell them to get changed for the party.

"Come on guys! It's 7 o'clock! Get showered and changed!" Rose quietly screamed at them.

"Wow, you're actually excited to hang out with Slytherins?" Scorpius grinned, momentarily forgetting about his dilemma. You know, the one where his best friend/crush is gay but not in love with him?

"I already put up with you two, don't I?" she laughed.

"Bitchy enough." Albus smiled.

"My speciality." His cousin bowed. "Now get a frigging move on! Chop chop!"

"Okay, okay." The two boys scrambled to collect their things and quickly get ready.

         __________

After showering in extremely fast time, the two boys were contemplating what to wear. Scorpius had about six shirts sprawled on his bed and he stood with his chin in his hand, glaring accusingly at the offending garments.

Albus was also currently pulling every piece of clothing he owned out of his wardrobe, his hair comically sticking up.

"Too - stressful," he moaned, his head in his hands.

"I wonder do many guys suffer through this," Scorpius mused thoughtfully. "You know what, though? We can do this! We saved the world three years ago, we can decide what to wear! We have half an hour! _Let's gooooo!_ " He roared determinedly.

"Calm down."

"Sorry."

        ____________

After finally deciding on what to wear, (black jeans and a raglan green and navy T-shirt for Albus and a red and green checked shirt and dark denim jeans for Scorpius) they headed downstairs to find the DJ (Yann Fredericks) already blasting a classic. (Do the Hippogriff by The Weird Sisters.)

"Can you dance like a hippogriff?!  
Na na na na na na na na na!  
Flyin' off from a cliff!  
Na na na na na na na na na!" Scorpius sang as he trotted - well, danced - down the stairs.

"Whoa man, you haven't even consumed alcohol yet! Please don't let this be a repeat of last year," Albus pleaded.

"I can't promise you anything, Al!" Scorpius chuckled.

At the bottom of the stairs, a 5th year Gryffindor was handing out bottles of Knotgrass Mead.

"Poor lad," Albus sighed, taking two bottles. "At least it was the Hufflepuffs hosting our first one, or that would have been us!"

"Albus!" a cheery voice called. The dark-haired boy froze. He'd completely forgotten about Nat.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered to Scorpius, but the blonde boy was practically halfway across the common room already.  
Albus flipped him off.

"Heeeyyyyy!" Albus' voice went squeakier as he finished his one-word sentence.

"So... How did studying go?"

"Just - just fantastic. Excuse me, I need the loo."

Albus speed-walked across the room and stood beside Rose and some Ravenclaw girl she was chatting to. Spotting dozens of bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey on a nearby table, he grabbed one.

Rose saw and began to sing, "We like to drink with Al, cause Al is our mate-" the whole party joined in - "and when we drink with Al, he drinks it down in 8, 7, 6..."

Albus took out his wand, cast Diminuendo at the bottle and cast the tiny drop down his throat. "Wahey!" he cheered, dabbing (it caught on in the Wizarding World after a while, unfortunately).

The common room applauded. Yann began blaring some Muggle pop hits from a few years ago that they were vaguely aware of.

"Whoo! Let's go dance!" Rose shrieked, grabbing Albus by the wrist and pulling him to the centre of the floor. He wouldn't move for a while, only subjecting to an occasional small jerk, courtesy of Rose's harsh yanking of his arm. Then the crowd on the 'dance floor' began to grow, and Albus became less self-conscious, what with all the people around him, hiding him from everyone else dotted around the room, and they were far too engrossed in their own swaying to notice him. Scorpius fought his way through the scores of people and found his friends, followed by the 'hot Ravenclaw from Charms'. Albus was, of course, pissed off and hurt.

"Come on, Rose, let's go get a drink," he said, dragging his cousin along after him.

"Oh!" she cried, surprised at the force with which he pulled. "Alrighty then!"

Scorpius, looking sad and confused, used the same excuse as Albus to the Ravenclaw - Troy - to escape and be sad by himself.

Albus was currently on his 3rd bottle of Firewhiskey, extremely surprised that he hadn't projectile vomited yet, having also downed a magnum of Knotgrass Mead and a bottle of Chocolate Liqueur.

"Al-Albus, y-you should pro-probably stop n-now, or - you'llgetsick!" Rose threw out her last words, her voice shaky.

A Slytherin 7th year, not a close friend of Albus by the name of Ryan, was hovering behind the two cousins, wanting to head off and snog Rose again.

"Oh, a-alright, I-I'll stop!"

"Come on, Ryan!" Rose giggled, and ran off with the tall boy in tow.

"Hello!"

"Ah, Scorpius! How's your night been?" Albus asked cheerfully.

"Can't complain, I suppose!" the blonde boy answered, equally cheerful.

"How's Troy?"

"Er - snogging some Gryffindor by the looks of things," he answered, embarrassed, waving his hand around in the general direction of the Ravenclaw, who was visible behind him, eating the lips off a brunette girl that they recognized as Aoife Finnigan, Seamus' daughter.

"Hahaha, bastard!" Albus giggled.

"Yeah..." Scorpius sighed. "Indeed. So... How's your Firewhiskey?"

"Oh, great - you know - fiery," Albus answered awkwardly.

"As can be expected."

"So - you're actually still sober?" Albus asked incredulously.

"Well, I had some mead, but I'm not ruining my liver like you," Scorpius laughed. "You really should stop. You said you didn't want a repeat of last year."

"I'll just finish this..." Albus gulped down the last of his drink.

Scorpius took the bottle from his hand. "Good. Enjoy your hangover."

Albus grabbed his head and moaned. Scorpius laughed, rather meanly.

Suddenly, a brown head popped up on a table, followed by the rest of Aoife. "Seventh years, you know what I'm doing!" she called. "Karaoke!"

"Oh no..." Scorpius groaned.

Familiar country notes came pumping out of Yann's DJ booth.

"Towin', liftin', sowin', balin',  
Drawin', haulin', buck rakin',  
Backin', stackin', ploughin', crashin',  
Tippin', rappin', tail doors flappin',  
Suckin' diesel, cuttin' truckin',  
Spreadin', pipin', double clutchin',  
Spinnin', slidin', diggin', rakin',  
Rarin', tearin', losin' weight!"

Albus joined in.  
"Oh hit the diff and pray,  
That she goes all the way,  
We're flat to the mat with a party hat,  
And we're headin' for the 'tae',  
They thought that we were quittin' –"

"Ew, I have to leave," Scorpius mumbled to Albus. Covering his ears, he ran from the room. He may have spent 90% of his life so far sleeping and studying, but the boy could fairly move when he wanted.

"Scorpius..." Albus was about to run after his friend; he always had an extremely negative reaction to that song, but an iron grip on his arm stopped him from going anywhere.

"Hiya, Albus!" Nat grinned. Albus was glad he was not a Hufflepuff; although the eternal optimism would come in handy in his life, he thought his face muscles would break from smiling so much. "I thought you were just going to the toilet, you've been gone for 2 hours!" Suddenly, she was on him, pressing her lips to his. He momentarily stopped breathing.

"Oh yeah, about that - I have to find Scorpius and I'm actually gay. Bye now!" Albus darted away, leaving Nat with her mouth hanging open.

      ____________

Scorpius was sitting in the corridor near the kitchens, on a step, nursing his headache from that goddamned song. Bloody Aoife and her bloody country songs.

Footsteps pacing quickly along jolted Scorpius from his trance. It was Albus; Scorpius figured he would come and find him eventually. That was what Scorpius loved most about Albus - his unfailing kindness, towards friends and family anyway.

The dark-haired boy arrived around the corner and sat down next to Scorpius. "How's your head now?"

"How do you know I have a headache?" Scorpius asked, confused, for he was no longer rubbing his temples.

Albus sighed. "I know you, Scorpius. Your little quirks and habits. The things that make you you."

"Whoa, we're getting deep now?" Scorpius laughed uneasily.

"Unfortunately - yes. Yes we are." Albus sighed again.

"You see, the thing is, Al, I know you too. I know that you secretly hate it when I call you Al, but you pretend you don't mind for my sake, because Albus doesn't really lend itself to nicknames, does it? I know that you try very hard every day to make your hair look carelessly messy, I know that you have a favourite pair of socks, the one with little Christmas trees on them, that you wear all year round cause you're a weirdo. I know your quirks too, Albus Severus Potter, and most of all - I know when something's wrong. So what is it?" Scorpius finished, nudging Albus with his shoulder.

Albus didn't explain, he just twisted and pressed his mouth to Scorpius', gently but firmly. Fireworks were exploding inside Scorpius.

Then he broke away, and Albus feared for the worst.

But Scorpius was smiling.

"Did my speech break your resolve or something?" he laughed. "I've been wanting to do that for years."

Albus' grin was so wide, he felt like a Hufflepuff. He decided that being happy all the time certainly would not be a bad thing. "My subconscious apparently did too, I just didn't know it." Suddenly his huge smile disappeared. "Wait, what if I'm just extremely drunk and imagining this? I don't want this to be a dream..."

"Oh, Albus, you're being so sentimental today." Scorpius pinched him. "Don't worry, you're not dreaming," he whispered, leaning forward to rest his head on Albus' shoulder.

Albus did the same. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxo
> 
> P.S. You should check out "Hit the Diff" by Marty Mone. Great tune. Incredibly annoying, but a great tune.  
> https://open.spotify.com/album/2Og7aFzSmsO1u9DmNl9dtj


	4. The Coming Out One? Feat. Rainbows, Fireplaces and Noticeboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.... 
> 
> (I'm sure you've gathered by now that I can't do summaries for shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to Halfblood_witch whose kind words pretty much motivated me to get my ass off my bed and write this (on my ass on my bed is where i wrote it tho XD).  
> I am fucking proud of this story, just thought I'd let you know.

Albus and Scorpius stayed in the corridor for a while, leaning against each other, occasionally looking up and kissing. An hour or two later, they heard footsteps pacing along.

"Quick, under here!" Albus whispered, pulling out a thick silvery cloak from his jeans pocket. Scorpius raised an eyebrow, the same expression that had caused Albus to blurt out his sexuality earlier that day. "Undetectable Extension Charm, Rose did it, James gave it to me last year and stop making that face!" Albus explained with a sigh. "Now get under!"

"Albus? Scorpius?" a familiar voice called. Albus groaned.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, his brow furrowed in concern. "It's only Rose."

"I know, but I can't be assed telling her right now, but she'll know something's up, and she'll get totally overenthusiastic about me being in love with you and our heads are bad enough without her completely unnecessary shrieks thrown into the mix. Now under!" He threw the cloak around them. " _And stop doing things with your fucking eyebrows!_ "

"You love my eyebrows."

"Ah, there you are!" Rose said, coming up to them. Neither of the boys budged. "Scorpius, I can see your foot."

The stray body part wriggled out of sight. Rose simply grabbed the hem of the velvety cloak and yanked it away, revealing their compromising position; they were quite squished together to fit underneath the Invisibility Cloak (Albus had grown quite a bit and Scorpius was, according to Albus, "a fucking tree").

Rose raised an eyebrow. Albus exploded.

"What the fuck is with everyone's eyebrows?! Rose, we'll tell you everything tomorrow, but we're tired and we have pounding headaches, so can you please leave?"

Rose nodded, sensing that she wasn't wanted, and left.

"Aw," Scorpius cooed. "My boyfriend - so caring about my headache."

"Wait - boyfriend?"

"Wait - you're in love with me?"

The two boys simply looked at each other, shook hands and said, "Deal."

They headed back to the common room, where the party was dwindling but still alive. Troy was kissing a new girl ("He told me he was gay!" Scorpius hissed) and Aoife was sitting in the corner, surrounded by her friends, with a bottle of Firewhiskey in her hand, drunkenly mumbling, "Tommy K the DJ, Tommy K, Tommy K," over and over again.

Everyone was oblivious to Albus ploughing through the crowd, a determined yet seemingly pained look on his face, clutching Scorpius tightly around the wrist (he would insist for years that Albus had sprained it). Up the stairs he stormed, and into the common room.

They struggled into their pyjamas. Albus thought Scorpius looked adorable in his, a onesie patterned with Swedish Short-Snouts (his favourite breed), so he was the victim of a rather fierce make-out session (not that it was in any way unpleasant).

It was soon the early hours of the morning and the pair lay in Scorpius' bed in their otherwise empty dormitory (Ryan, Yann and their other roommate, Alfie, hadn't made it back yet). With the adhesive charm cast on the curtains, Albus lay, lightly snoring, with his head on Scorpius' chest. The taller boy played with Albus' hair, a huge grin on his face.

It was the single best day of Scorpius' life.

          ____________

Next morning, the two boys sat on Albus' bed, closely observed by Rose, Lily and Hugo.

"Er - well..." Albus began. "We have something to - to tell you all." He cleared his throat. "We-"

Rose cut in. "You're gay and dating each other. Anything else?"

"Wh-wha-wha-what?" Albus spluttered, at a loss for words.

Scorpius pulled a fluffy dragon wing over his shoulder and began fiddling with it.

Lily went to sit between the two. "Is it true?" she asked her brother softly.

Albus nodded, fighting back tears. Lily hugged him tightly. "It's okay, don't cry. I don't mind in the slightest. You're still the same old Albus. You're still my brother. Besides, Scorpius makes you happy." She looked over her brother's shoulder at Scorpius and gave him a huge smile. He returned it gratefully.

"Yeah, I feel the same way as Lil. I'm happy for you, mate!" Hugo came over, and punched Albus on the arm.

"I knew all along," Rose declared. Cue four pairs of eyes turning to glare at her, causing her to flush bright pink (which clashed with her hair).  
"So when are you going to tell your parents?" she asked, tactfully changing the subject a little.

"Soon as we have permission from McGonagall to Floo home," Albus replied. "She's currently owling them."

"Professor McGonagall to you," a crisp voice snapped. She was standing right there in the doorway. "And you have her permission."

"Gah! Thank you, Professor!" Scorpius shrieked.

         __________

Moments later, they stood before her fireplace. Scorpius helped himself to a handful of Floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, called, "Malfoy Manor!", threw down the sandy substance and disappeared in a crackle of bright green flames.

Albus soon followed, travelling to the Potter household. Skidding out into the kitchen, the first thing he saw was James, mouth agape, with the contents of his bowl of Cheeri Owls now deposited in his lap. "Fuck off, Al," he said in lieu of a greeting.

"Bus. Al-bus," he groaned. "Still not capable of my full name, huh? Good luck with Severus and Potter." He winked and strode off to find his parents. Sensing a Bat-Bogey Hex (inherited from their mother) coming his way, he turned and fired a quick "Expelliarmus!". Deciding it was a job well done when his brother's wand landed in the box of Cheeri Owls, Albus ran off before James could get him back.

"Albus! We just got Professor McGonagall's owl!" his mum told him, brandishing a piece of parchment at him. "Why the woman doesn't just get a phone, I do not know." She went in for a hug and Albus squeezed her back tightly, scared for the next few minutes of his life.

"Hello, son!" Harry greeted him, walking into the living room. "What brings you here?" he asked, clapping him on the back.

"Yes, well, I was getting to that bit," Albus mumbled, wringing his hands. "James, you can hear too!"

James slouched in, arms folded and a dark stain on the front of his pyjama bottoms.

"Perhaps we should all sit down?" Albus suggested, wanting to postpone the moment for as long as possible. The Potters moved to sit. "I -I'm - that is - I'm -" he choked.

_It's just like ripping off a plaster._

"Gay," he finally blurted, like he'd done with Scorpius.

"Phew!" Ginny sat back in her chair. "I thought you were gonna tell us that Scorpius was dead or something - not that you're less important than your best friend's death or anything!" she added hastily.

Albus laughed nervously. "Thanks? Yes - well - the thing is about that is - me and Scorpius - Scorpius and I - we're -" he gestured wildly with his hands - "you know - together?"

Ginny put a hand on her heart, looking very happy yet on the verge of tears at the same time. Harry held out a hand to James. "Pay up." James sighed, summoned some money with his wand - which had a Cheeri Owl stuck around the tip - and placed it in his father's outstretched hand.

"You were betting on me?" Albus asked incredulously.

"Well - you and Scorpius. James thought you two wouldn't tell us till you finished school. I disagreed. Twenty galleons! Tell Scorpius I said thank you!" Harry gushed.

"Will do, Dad!" Albus gave him a thumbs up. So you knew for a while, and I only figured it out yesterday afternoon?"

"What?!" Harry yelped. "Yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes, I found out I was gay and in love with Scorpius at the same time!" Albus laughed. "It was a busy day! By the way, thanks dipshit," he added, nodding at James.

"Anytime, AlSevPot!" he winked, twirling his wand.

"I'd best be getting back now. See how it went with Scorpius and Draco." Albus stood up.

"Aww, you came out simultaneously? #relationshipgoals!" James sang.

"Don't ever say hashtag or goals again," Albus warned, punching James. He went over to his parents for a hug.

"Thanks for accepting me," he muttered against his dad's chest.

"Hey," Harry said. Albus lifted his head. "We love you for you. Your sexuality doesn't really make much difference."

"Tell Scorpius we said welcome to the family!" Ginny raised a hand in farewell.

"I will! Bye! Love you!" Albus called back before Flooing back to Hogwarts.

        _________

Landing on his arse in Professor McGonagall's office, he was sure he had at least 6 new bruises after someone else shot out and landed on his neck in a puff of soot.

"Albus!" Scorpius cried. "How'd it go?"

"Spectacularly," he answered. "No tears were shed anyway." He got up and brushed the dust from his pyjamas. "Sorry about your floor, Professor."

"If I had a galleon for every time...." she trailed off. "Excuse me if I'm being rude, but what was so important that you urgently had to see your families?" she asked.

"We're gay, Professor," Scorpius answered, wrapping his arm around Albus' shoulders and kissing him on the temple, making his heart leap.

"Oh! Lovely. I'm very happy for you both!" she beamed, although clearly a little shocked at his forwardness.

"Let's go, Al. Thanks, Professor, we owe you one!" Scorpius called over his shoulder, and, hilariously, Professor McGonagall gave him a thumbs up.

Outside, Albus grabbed Scorpius' hand, interlacing their fingers. "Someone's a Cheerful Charlie this fine morning!"

"I'm just - happy! Extraordinarily happy! I'm free to be me! Happy, gay Scorpius! Do you think Lily will paint my nails?" Scorpius babbled as he hopped along the halls.

"I'm sure she will. So, what did your dad say?"

"I said 'I'm - I'm - I'm' a few times, then he said, all softly, "A homosexual?" and I said, "Gay is simpler,", then he patted my hand and hugged me and told me he loved me and everything would be a-okay! Not his exact words, but you get the gist! Aaahh! It happened! It really happened!" Scorpius spouted. "So, what about you?"

"I landed in the kitchen, made James spill his cereal, told my parents and the little dickwad I call a brother, my mum looked happy and sad, my dad and James had a bet on us, my dad gained twenty galleons, Dad told me to say thanks, they did all the 'we'll always love you, no matter what' mush, and Mum said welcome to the family!" Albus threw out.

"Nice story. Thumbs up emoji."

They came to a noticeboard. Scorpius stopped walking, so Albus wondered if he was alright. Then he drew his wand and began incanting and when Albus looked up at his boyfriend's handiwork, a lump swelled in his chest and he grinned so wide he worried his face might crack.

For there was a huge pride flag gleaming on the board.

And Scorpius' ears were pink.

He turned and drew miniature rainbows on Albus' cheeks, and in turn, his own. Albus put his chin on Scorpius' shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

         ________

That night, as the pair lay in each other's arms, Scorpius' nails sparkling, they were blissfully happy. And that, they'd decided, was not such a bad way to be.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!  
> I may have plans for a small sequel a number of years later.... Aoife will make a brief appearance in it. And I kind of NEED to do a Muggle AU so look out for that!


End file.
